pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten Soul
~ Why? Why Did You Forget Me? ~ Link: http://derekthevaporeon.deviantart.com/art/Forgotten-Soul-208479478 Forgotten Soul "Brother, what are you playing?" "Pokémon Leaf Green." "Don't you get tired of playing that game for hours?" "No. I love this game because I love it, okay?" "What a pri- Hey! Isn't that a golden Pidgey?" "What do you mean with a golden Pi- Oh my god! A Shiny Pidgey!" "A what?" "Shiny Pidgey! It's normally brown, but this one is golden." "Oh boy. I remember I caught a Shiny Poochyena, and then..." "Shhhh! I'm trying to capture it! Let me see... Bag... Poké Balls... Great Ball... Use." So, I saw how a Pokéball flew towards the Shiny Pidgey and captured it. After it did shake three times and did a click, I became excited of my Shiny Pidgey. I showed it to my sister, who was next to me, trolling me. Then, I began to give it a nickname. S-p-a-d-e-s. After I did so, I went all the way to the Pokémon Center and change my Pidgey named Eol for this Shiny Pidgey, because I was eager to train my Shiny Pidgey. I left the Pokémon Center and began to train my newly obtained shiny, until it did evolve into a Pidgeotto. So, I trained him along with the rest of my party, which consisted on Charmeleon (named Gina), Pikachu (named Lucia), Mankey (named Brawler), Bellsprout (named Perfy) and him. I trained them enough to defeat Misty and continue on. I took myself a rest for tomorrow. My sister went to sleep too. The next day, after I beat the Vermillion Gym and the events of Lavender Town and Celadon City, my shiny Pidgeotto was now a shiny Pidgeot, which did complete my party consisting on Charizard (Gina), Pikachu (Lucia), Primeape (Brawler), Victreebel (Perfy), Vaporeon (I named it Nami) and Spades, my shiny Pidgeot. It was an almost awesome team, because we did beat Erika, Koga, Gary, Giovanni and Sabrina together. However, something happened when I heard of the Legendary Bird Trio. I wanted to catch Zapdos and Articuno to replace Lucia and Spades respectively, the latter getting kind of useless while progressing through the game, even though I loved my bird. After I caught both Pokémon, I replaced Lucia for Zapdos and Spades for Articuno. So, I had to say goodbye to my dear Spades as I left him in the Box. Later, after I had beat Blaine, Giovanni and the Pokémon League, I did celebrate my victory over the game. Then, my celebration did stop after seeing the END screen. The screen was completely black and white text reading: Why did you replace me for a relic? I was YOUR relic! I frowned on confusion, because, as far as I know, nothing else happens after a simple END screen. I hit the "A" button to take myself to the copyrights screen, which was before the GameFreak Logo and the intro, but instead, more text did show up. Why did you forget me? I did trust on you. Instead, all you did was to trash me away for a "more elegant" creature! All because I was getting useless! I was frightened because I thought my game glitched or my cartridge did tilt and got this. I hit the "A" button again. Now, I saw my character (I named him Cabal) in front of a Pokémon Center in Cinnabar Island. I hit Start to see if I had my party as I left it, but I did notice I had no Pokémon. I did enter on the Pokémon Center, which was empty by inside. I went to the computer and did check Bill's PC. I was taken directly to the Box, which was named "FORGOTTEN". I remember that the box's name was "BOX 6", not this. The only Pokémon in there was Spades, the Pidgeot I had left in this box. My heart almost stopped when I saw his sprite. His sprite had a darker tone, a single slash in his body which was dripping ooze and tears in his face. His stats were confusing, yet creepy; they were all 0 and he was level 0. His only moves were Destinybond and one I haven't seen in any Pokémon game. It was named "ForgottenSoul", which described: "I am a Forgotten Soul. I must die...". The first move had no PP left, but the last one had only 1 PP left. I wanted to pick up the poor thing, because I could do nothing without Pokémon. However, every time I tried to pick him up, the game wouldn't let me, as if it was glitched. I would get these messages: Leave me alone! No! My destiny was to rot! I hate you! The last two phrases scared me a little bit, but at the fourth attempt... Okay... Take me with you... He was placed in my empty party. When I did exit Bill's PC and return to the Pokémon Center, I got a text box: Take me outside... So, I did follow what Spades was telling me through these inky pixels and got out of the Pokémon Center. I got another text box: Take me to the North side. There's the light. I got to the North of Cinnabar Island. Before taking one more step into the northern side, I blamed myself for replacing Spades for Articuno and claimed him to forgive me for abandoning him. I did step into the northern side. A text box appeared: I understand your pain. I was destined to be a Forgotten Soul. I would never hate you, but please, make me a favor. A YES/NO option appeared. I didn't know which one choose, but since it was Spades, I chose YES. Another text box appeared: If you encounter one like me, please, don't replace it with a "fake relic", because it might be your best relic. Then, he faded in a white silhouette, and my Gameboy Advance ran out of battery. Afterwards, I had a moment of thoughts. Why did I replace my Shiny Pidgeot with an Articuno? Why did I abandon him in there? Then, I thought on what Spades did mean with relic. Friends are like relics, so, your best friends are the best relic of your life. Do not replace them with fake relics, which would mean bad things like: Luxury, Selfishness, Money, etc. Your friends are the true relic. If you change them for a bad relic, they will die. Category:Pokemon Category:Haunted Pokemon Category:Pokepasta Category:Creepypasta